Le Lemon
by HackerBoy33
Summary: Hello all, this story is completly about kagome and inuyasha a word to the wish if you like inuyasha then you should like this story


I don't own inuyasha or any thing to do with it except for the right to write fanfic's about it;)

(just to let you know Kagome works in a mattress store in the back were they store the mattresses and Inuyasha is her boyfriend)

Prolog

Kagome's boss, Hojo Notalka left for a mattress convention in Honolulu, Hawaii and left her in charge for the week.

The Beginning

The day starts out like any other, Inuyasha was ramming Kagome into a mattress, and Kagome was moaning in shear pleasure, and only 3 hours until the store needed to be open. "O god O god O god O god O god O god O god. DON'T STOP DON'T STOP DON'T STOP DON'T STOP DDDOOONNN'TTT SSSTTTOOOPPP! Inuyasha was ramming into Kagome swiftly, each time he rammed into her he gained more momentum. Both she and Inuyasha were close to their much wanted climax, when the phone rang. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a pouty expression on his face, "Aw, our fun has to end early today:("Hello this is the Mattress Ranch how may I help you?") "Kagome it's me, Hojo I've got several phone calls from people about mattresses they bought from us, they say there are crusty spots on the mattress do you know anything about that?" "No I don't, maybe they spilled water on it or something?" "Ok well see you at the end of the week." "See ya." Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Ops well that was embarrassing." Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and put her head on her knees. "Does this mean we have to stop ever morning?" asked Inuyasha "No of course not, you and I **BOTH** know that we cant go 1 day without a lil' fun." She looked over at Inuyasha and noticed that he had a satisfied look on his face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. They both lay back and stared at the ceiling. It didn't matter if they didn't talk as long as they where together. As they lay there looking up at the rafters above Inuyasha got an idea but it would have to wait till tomorrow because the first customer walked in which meant Inuyasha had to leave. Till tomorrow thought Kagome with a smirk on her face.

The Next Day

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up on the rafters when Inuyasha started running "catch me if you can." Kagome started running as well. Inuyasha stopped and turned around just to be knocked over by Kagome. Inuyasha was now on his back and Kagome was siting on his stomach with her legs off to the side. "got ya" said Kagome in a sexy voice. Kagome leaned forward to kiss him but to her surprise he flipped her over so he was on top. "Now shall we" asked Kagome "I think we shall" Kagome slowly undid Inuyasha's pants. She could hear him whimpering as his erection was growing larger by the second. She to would like to feel his erection deep inside of her but it was to much fun to hear him whimper. Kagome pulled down her skirt and panties and Inuyasha inserted his erection just a little bit of the tip then rammed in the rest of the way causing Kagome to let out a loud moan. Inuyasha continued ramming into her for about 30 minutes. As Kagome's heart rate sky rocketed, so did her moaning. "Lets change positions""ya" Inuyasha slipped out of her and he lay down and Kagome got on top of him sitting up right. He grabbed her hips and bounced her up and down. "Fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me FFFFUUUUCCCCKKK MMMMMEEE!" moaned Kagome. Kagome was defiantly enjoying her self and Inuyasha could see that but he wondered what she would do if he did something "interesting." When Kagome wasn't looking, he shoved two fingers in side of her. She moaned as loud as Inuyasha has ever heard her. Inuyasha was now bouncing her more rapidly and then he came but was still going at the same rapid pace because Kagome hadn't came yet. Kagome soon climaxed. They both were covered in cum. They both used the emergency chemical eye washer to clean up most of the bodily fluids but they both needed a shower desperately. So they decided to go to Kagome's house for a shower after work.

7:30

Inuyasha and Kagome locked up the store and headed to Kagome's house. Kagome peaked in the back door of her house to see if any one was home. She went in and found a note on the table it read" Kagome Me Sota and Grandpa are going to a movie and then dinner be back around 1-2 am love, Mom." well well well this is interesting well at least we can take a shower" So Kagome let inuyasha take a shower first. Inuyasha was washing his silver hair when Kagome slipped quietly into the bathroom. Kagome quietly undressed and slipped into the shower. Kagome was about to touch his shoulder when he turned around and pinned her against the wall. "Hello" said Inuyasha and he leaned forward and kissed her. He broke for a breath then kissed her deeply. She opened her lips a little tiny bit and Inuyasha didn't pass up the chance so he stuck his tongue inside her mouth exploring every crevasse in it. Kagome stuck her tongue inside his mouth. Both were fighting over control of each other. Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's raven black hair and she ran her fingers through his silky silver hair. Kagome could feel his erection poking her in the leg so she gently grabbed it and inserted it in to her entrance. Inuyasha was suprised at what Kagome had done but he started trusting into her slowly at first but gradually gained speed and momentum. Kagome started bucking her hips against his causing more pleasure for both of them. Kagome's constant moaning was encouraging him to go deeper to go farther so he trusted as hard as he could. Kagome and Inuyasha yelled each others names and came at the same time. They both were covered in each others cum so Inuyasha finished his shower and then Kagome took hers. They grabbed a beer and both sat on the couch together and watched a movie. It was about 10 o'clock and Kagome was feeling like going out to the hot tub so she asked Inuyasha and he said that that would be good. So they both went out with there beers to the hot tub and got in. They both sat at different sides of the tub. Inuyasha looked up at the starry sky and thought of what they had done in the shower which made his erection get a little hard. Kagome was thinking about what happened at work that day. They both looked each other directly in the eyes. They just sat there staring all of a sudden they both lunged at each other and started kissing passionately. Kagome was being pushed back against the wall of the tub. Inuyasha grabbed her sides and hoisted her up on to the ledge and she laid back. He stuck 3 fingers inside her entrance and she started moaning. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. Kagome moaned and moaned loudly. He removed his fingers and heard her whimpering at the decrees of touch. Inuyasha stuck his head at her swollen wet entrench and stuck his tongue inside her she couldn't hold it in any longer she had to release she came inside of his mouth and he gladly slurped it up. Kagome's neighbor opened his bed room window and said "Hey Kagome could you keep the moaning down to a minimum tonight?" "ya (breaths deeply) mister Talkanowa yes yes yes yes" Kagome slipped off the edge into the water and grabbed Inuyasha's erection and started pumping it up and down. Inuyasha started sucking on her nipples. Inuyasha through his arms around Kagome's neck and hugged he tight but she still was pumping his erection. He soon climaxed and they sat there and cuddled. they went back inside and went to bed. Luckily Kagome didn't have to got to work till 5 o'clock p.m. tomorrow so they both would get a long awaited sleep.

muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha im so deliciously evil


End file.
